Solenoid actuated, pressure diaphragm valves are widely used in various applications, they being particularly useful in automatic water sprinkling systems. Such a valve includes a valve element which must be unseated to allow flow through the valve. The valve element is controlled by means of a diaphragm positioned so that the pressure generated by the flow medium normally maintains the valve element in a closed condition. It is common to provide a solenoid actuator in association with the valve which upon actuation can relieve the pressure on the valve diaphragm which maintains the valve element in a seated position to open the valve. This is accomplished by including a small relief valve which is opened by movement of a solenoid armature upon electrical energizing of the solenoid. A bleed screw sometimes is provided on the body of such a valve to allow manual actuation thereof. Such bleed screws are manually rotated out of flow passageways to relieve the closing pressure on the valve diaphragm and thus operate the valve member to effect flow through the valve. However, the provision of a bleed screw in the valve body involves substantial added expense during manufacture thereof and often results in leakage problems in service. Since installation sometimes make the valve mounted bleed screw inaccessible, often it is very difficult to use and repair. Therefore, there has been a need to provide manual actuation means for solenoid actuated flow control valves which are easy and economical to manufacture, do not require a modification of an existing valve body, can be retrofitted to existing valves, which includes no complicated mechanism needing frequent repair, and which normally is accessible.